fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Loransael Hitwulf
|kanji= ロランサエル ヒトワルフ |rōmaji= Roransaeru Hitowarufu |alias= |race= Human |gender = Female |age= Unknown |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= Green |hair= Green |blood type= AB |affiliation= Magic Council |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= None |previous occupation= |team= None |previous team= |partner= Unknown |previous partner= None |base of operations= Akatsuki |status= Alive |relatives= Misaki Asakura (Fiora's sister, deceased) Fiora Asakura (fusee) Wendy Marvell (fusee) |counterpart= |magic= Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Fire Magic Junction Ring Magic |weapons= Laevatein Ruyi Jingu Bang |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Loransael Hitwulf (ロランサエル ヒトワルフ Roransaeru Hitowarufu) is a young woman who is a member of the Akatsuki guild. She is the end result of the use of Junction between Wendy Maevell of the Akatsuki Guild, and Fiora Asakura, former Council member as well as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Due to being the end result of two very powerful mages combining, Loransael is in possession of immense power, capable of performing every ability her two halves can, and then some. Due to being partially Wendy, Loransael uses Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, and is therefore a Sky Dragon Slayer. Appearance Loransael has jade-colored hair and eyes. She is able to maintain a trim, young-and-beautiful appearance; because she gains no weight. She usually has a cocky expression on her face. She has large, E-cupped breasts, wide and womanly hips, a shapely rear, a thin waist, long, beautiful legs, and a perfect physique. For attire, Loransael wears a purple suit with star patterns over it. A belt is hung at her waist and some extra strips are attached to it. She wears a cape and a witch hat with bat wings and a belt with a gemstone in the front of the belt. Her appearance overall resembles that of a witch. Personality As a merger of Fiora and Wendy, Loransael is known to be quite an odd-ball as the personalities are complete opposites. A woman of many vices, Loransael is arrogant and spiteful; proclaiming that no laws can affect her—having an irrational hatred towards those not considered human, seeing them as naught but pests who need to be eliminated for a "pure, clean world". Loransael has a belief in "humanity's full potential", which gives her the impression of a superiority complex to some people with the ideal that she's always right. However, ironically, she can also be somewhat shy and scared- but most of the time, she refuses to show such a side to others due to Fiora's own personality overwriting Wendy's own for that one. She is a cocky and conceited fighter who believes her power is enough to take on anyone, even when she is about to lose a fight; and even so, she strives to protect the others around her- a part of Wendy's personality. History Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Spear-Staff Wielder: As a practitioner of the spear as a young woman, Loransael expertly knows her way around a spear; and she uses the staff in a similar manner to the weapon. She fights gracefully, as if she were dancing on ice, and uses her knowledge of spearmanship to their full effect. Loransael's spear movements are gentle yet powerful, showing no fear in the heat of battle, battling in a fluid manner and inflicting flawless blows upon her opponent. Her stance is similar to that of traditional Japanese dances, and her movements hammer this in even further. The speed at which she attacks is noted by others to be incomprehensible, as she can inflict several blows upon her opponent in the blink of an eye. Her style focuses on being aggressive, fast-paced and effective against single opponents, though weaker in prolonged combat and confined spaces, characterized by acrobatics, such as somersaults and leaping strikes, both for attack and defense, with Loransael unleashing fast, powerful strikes from multiple directions; she is capable of using her speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort, and she prefers to wield her halberd with her left hand, leaving the other hand free though it usually remains hanging. Her precision is even able to cut off a lit candle's wick and keep it lit on the edge of her halberd; as well as produce shockwaves from her strikes to intercept enemy attacks. Loransael utilizes many graceful flips, twirls, and cartwheels, often throwing her staff at her opponent in battle. She often mixes in pirouetting kicks, twirls, and one-handed backflips with her spear attacks, overwhelming an opponent through multi-directional attacks with relative ease. Loransael has the ability to mentally control her spear from a distance. Her spear is usually seen floating behind her and it will thrust forward as she punches and kicks before returning to its neutral position. She can also throw it so it lands, erect and upright, far away from her, and she can later make it fly back to her, twirling rapidly like a wheel so that it hurts anyone in its way. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: A deadly hand-to-hand combatant, Loransael uses various kicks and punches along with a few throws. If anything, her fighting style is a form of Kickboxing given her footwork; mixed with MMA, using striking and grappling techniques, both standing and on the ground, as well as wrestling. Along with this, she has almost superhuman strength even without her magic, sending an unfortunate mook flying several feet away, and breaking through a iron structure due to the impact of Loransael's punch, to her causing a ripple in the ground which subsequently knocked the surrounding opponents off their feet. Her movements are compared to a graceful water bird, however, her destructive power is without equal and can slaughter enemies with her devastating slicing techniques, focusing on rapid hand strikes which stab the enemy to death. She uses her instincts to fight as well; attacking savagely and unpredictably in order to overwhelm her opponent. Most of Lorasael's combat moves focus on using graceful and delicate movements, similar to ballet moves, to strike precise and hard blows at her opponents. When attacking, she tends to use her feet when launching physical blows. Loransael's strength originates from her fire magic and relies heavily on their execution. By using her fire magic in conjuring with her moves, Loransael can create unique and dynamic attacks that deal destructive damage on her targets, making her a fierce force to be reckoned with in combat. Many of her attacks involve split kicks or ornate gymnastics, and she can easily balance on one leg on the tip of her upright staff and still generate enough power to kick downward at an enemy. When in battle, Loransael primarily fights her opponents by using a large number of skillful and specialized kicks to strike blows. Using her agility in line with her training, Loransael can perform moves such as high kicks, side kicks, spinning kicks etc. striking her opponents with deadly precision and efficiency, and can even send her whole body spinning through the air with her feet first, turning herself into an all-piercing spear. Her formidable fighting skills, combined with her independently attacking staff makes her capable of attacking from many different angles at once. Physical Attributes Immense Strength: Loransael is known to be deceptively powerful, despite her light-weight and waifish build as numerous other characters positively dwarf her in stature. Her physical strength is at the very peak of human potential. As a result, she is as physically strong as a human being can be; all this without tapping into her magic. Loransael can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and is capable of breaking through wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick. The sheer force of her blows are more than enough to knock even the sturdiest of foes off their feet; in addition, more often than not, Loransael is able to fight back the assaults of her foes with a single arm almost effortlessly. Loransael also displays enough strength to kick a fully-grown man through a building; her frightening strength was displayed better in her fight with the Imp Demon, where she slammed him over her shoulder one-handedly, before gripping his seven foot tall sword with one hand and dragging him into close range so she could smack him upside the head with a roundhouse kick. Loransael's strength enables her to perform other amazing feats such as punching holes right through thick steel, shatter boulders to smithereens and lift objects many times her own size and weight. Enhanced Durability: Loransael's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes her very durable compared to a normal human. She is durable enough to the point that if a person beats her with a thick wooden stick, the stick would eventually break and Loransael would show little discomfort. This level of durability is how she survived things such as falls from several stories like when she landed on a car from 200 feet with no discomfort. Additionally, Loransael's durability enables her to rise from attack after attack after attack on numerous occasions, more often than not surprising and confounding her foe, striking fear into their hearts, and she can smash several barriers of diamond with his fist without showing any sign of pain or injury. Immense Speed: Loransael can run at speeds of up to approximately 48 kilometers per hour (30 miles per hour) or higher, and has on occasion run a mile when under duress mile (1.6 km) in 73 seconds (49 mph/78 kph).). Her agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. She can coordinate her body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. She also has the ability to leap 50 yards out in a single bound and 20 feet into the air without a running start. Her reaction speed is 20 kph, which makes it possible for her to dodge gunfire even in point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time. Loransael's speed enables her to jump to the top of lamp posts with ease, leap from rooftop to rooftop and match the speed of even a Wizard Saint. She can effectively use her agility to use the battlefield to her advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep her opponents unsure of her attack patterns. Loransael moves at such a speed that her foes more often than not can't register her movements, until she's made them; she's also skilled enough to dodge at tremendous speeds, even if she's assaulted from behind. Enhanced Smell: As a Dragon Slayer, Loransael has an enhanced sense of smell, stronger than even that of most other Slayers. Wendy's sense of smell allows her to percieve an entire area across time, able to pick up the scent of who was there for up to 48 hours prior, precisely what their clothes were made of, what shampoo they may have used in their hair, and several other specific details. The sheer distance at which she can pick up scents is a shocking 30 miles in any given direction, and the strength of this sense doesn't diminish until it surpasses the 30 mile mark. By that point, Loransael is still able to pickup faint scents, however, it gets weaker and weaker until she can't pick up anything. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: As the combined form of Fiora and Wendy, Loransael possesses absolutely monstrous magical power. While she usually keeps it under control, when sufficiently angered, she can release it to its full extent in the form of a strong surge of energy. Loransael's magical power is unlike anything ever felt before, unless if it's by another Wizard Saint. The presence it exudes is completely at odds with her personality and appearance; the magical pressure itself is a vibrant pink and pitch-black, crackling intensely when Loransael focuses; when Loransael's power is at it's peak, it transforms into the frightening visage of a dragon which surrounds her, striking fear into the hearts of her foes. Additionally, as the Sky Dragon Slayer, Loransael when devouring clean air, is able to continuously replenish her magical power and heal her wounds, allowing her to fight indefinitely in places with pure sources of air, such as forests, where trees and other foliage are constantly conducting photosynthesis. Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): Loransael is the Dragon Slayer of the Sky, which means that she has the same power as Vivian Starrkewolfe and Momoko Sitri, but with the ability to manipulate air; it is a type of Magic which grants Loransael various characteristics belonging to a Sky Dragon, allowing her to incorporate the element of air into her body. However, unlike other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is geared more towards healing and support rather than offense; enabling her to assault enemies in different ways; the most prominent aspect of the ability lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; she can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain her wind's signature sharpness. Loransael can also employ the wind on herself, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover herself in an armour of wind, boosting both her offense and defense, allowing her to walk in the air with impunity. She has gained domination over the element of the sky, allowing her to take an opponent's wind-based attack and turn it on them, essentially making it her own; Loransael now controls all of the air in the area and she can manipulate it to her will. Additionally, she can employ her healing upon herself, something thought impossible until now; however, it is not as effective as it would be on others. Interestingly, Loransael can combine Sky Dragon Slayer Magic with her Fire Magic; while the result is similar to a Dual-Element Dragon Mode, but the numerous side-effects are different. When fire and the air are mixed, the heating of the air causes the particles to split due to reactions; thus causing a combustion with the atoms of hydrogen. This enables Loransael to create, shape and manipulate explosions a rapid increase in volume and release of energy in an extreme manner, with the generation of high temperatures and the release of gases. This grants Loransael's attacks the ability to inflict even more damage and unleash 'splash' damage, as opponents near the target will also be struck by the sheer volatility of the explosion; thus making her even deadlier than ever before. It is said now that Loransael is one of the most powerful Sky Dragon Slayers to exist, if not the strongest. *'Sky Dragon's Thundering Roar' (天龍の轟咆, Tenryū no Gōhō): Loransael gathers and compresses a majority of the air in the atmosphere into her mouth; there, she expels it slightly in the form of a compressed sphere of air in front of her mouth. Focusing her magical energy into a singular point; her finger, she then taps the sphere, quickly decompressing the sphere of air in the form of multiple beams of shredding air which eventually converge into a single destructive beam, surrounded by a vortex of wind and flame which is generated by adding Fire Magic into the sphere, which doubles the speed of the attack. This generates an extremely large and destructive combustive blast, which produces an immense amount of light and is capable of traveling for great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, generating a large explosion. It is essentially Sky Dragon's Roar which is so fast that the hurricane's movement is invisible, and it truly seems like she shoots her opponent, except that the resulting impact is not akin to an actual pistol, but to a small hand-held cannon and powerful enough to propel the unlucky recepient several meters away. The incredible speed both makes the strike far more powerful, and harder to dodge; connecting instantly with the target. This spell is multi-hitting, the maximum usually being 5 hits, and it has a property that lets it break through any projectile, which usually catches foes by surprise, as well as blow reinforced, solid titanium walls without effort, making it one of Loransael's most powerful techniques. This attack possesses incredible power, able to tear through non-magical armours with relative ease. This move seems to leave small "fireworks" in the air in its aftermath, which then explode a few seconds later to inflict further damage. *'Sky Dragon's Violent Pillar' (天龍の柱烈, Tenryū no Chūretsu): A highly powerful technique; when utilizing it, Loransael spins around on one foot; and the rotating motion of Loransael spinning herself creates a spinning vortex, which sends the opponent several feet skyward; her outstretched hands which are in a knife-hand shape allow this technique to deal slicing damage. Getting struck by one of Loransael's arms as she performs this move sends shockwaves into the unlucky victim's body, causing great blunt trauma and harm before the actual effect of the technique kicks in, blowing them away. The tornado manifested slices away at the opponent's body via multiple miniature blades of wind that compose its entirety that severely damage the body on a cellular level. It produces so many individual strikes that they are uncountable, and the wind-blades sever all nerve channels in the body, leaving the target unable to move after being struck; as an extra bonus, this technique the attack keeps going like an actual whirlwind and cuts up anyone who gets caught in it even after the initial strike—it is capable of slicing through steel; turning into a pillar of wind as flame is added into the mixture; causing the pillar of wind to ignite and explode viciously, destroying the immediate vicinity or the area above her, dealing immense damage. **'Shattering Light: Resonance Rip Sky Drill' (照破・共嗚破天空穿 Shōha Kyōmeiha Tenkūsen): The Dragon Slayer's Secret art that Loransael possesses; it is a massive boost to Wendy's Sky Drill spell. When using it, she forms a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out, and by moving them in a counter-clockwise direction, causes the barrier to contract inwards towards her opponent. In order to perform it, Loransael moves into a wide stance, spreading her arms wide and causing a fast wind barrier to form, which surrounds her and her opponent and prevents either from escaping. Loransael then moves her arms in a counter clockwise direction, causing the wind wall to contract inwards around her opposition, sending them flying upwards into the air and crashing back down to Earth; sending the barrier so fast towards her opponent that it crushes her opponent through the sheer pressure. When performing Sky Drill, Loransael raises the wind pressure to its highest limit, and once the technique hits the target, the resulting blast sweeps everyone off their feet. The crush is powerful enough to defeat a hoarde of Vulcans and create a shock wave which rumbled throughout the forest area. Sky Drill can be used to trap and disorient opponents or as a potent defense, since it will deflect and repel any objects and can even throw them back at an opponent; the air column easily throwing aside a boulder the size of a bus. Thanks to the element of flame being added into the mixture, this iteration of the spell is capable of causing a series of repeated explosions that devastate the area— Opponents that are in the center of the vortex are more easily trapped by it. Loransael recoils slightly when she does the attack, but she is unaffected by gravity until the move ends, so it is mostly insignificant. The move is capable of hitting about 7.5 times a second, although this is unlikely due to the speed the blasts spin at and the knockback delivered. Despite being a powerful attack, it has one major flaw: if the opponents are far away from Loransael, they can avoid the attack by jumping over it. However, it makes it up by inflicting damage on a wide range of multiple enemies and pushing them back quite some distance without allowing recovery, possibly even dragging opponents off the side. *'Juventas' (ジュベンタス Jubentasu): A spell of Loransael's own invention. By gathering pure air from the atmosphere, she mixes it with her own magical aura, imbued with the energy of a Sky Dragon Slayer. The spell proceeds to act as a rejuvenation agent, regressing Loransael's body to that of a 14 year old girl. While there would appear to be no benefit in such an action, as the spell reduces Lorensael's physical strength and durability, it acts as a way for her to conserve her energy, allowing her to spend less magical power for certain spelsl to produce the same result, with the exception of only her strongest abilities. Due to her lighter form, Lorensael is also much faster, agile, and can fit into spaces her older form and larger guild members (with the exception of the strangely flexible Iris) cannot. This is Lorensael's most used spell, as she typically uses her regressed form more than her adult form. Fire Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): Fire Magic is the elemental magic that Loransael specializes in; it allows Loransael to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. This is induced by Loransael raising the motion of a target's magical particles through telekinesis in order to ignite it. She can excite or speed up an object's magical particles, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. She can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even colour. With this in mind, Loransael is able to create fire-based attacks which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offence and is immune to being burnt. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the magical particles in the air. The flames have a "blunt" effect to them, causing impact damage alongside burnings. Upon contact with normal beings, the flames suddenly become alive, so to speak, and latch onto them, sucking up their energy which allows the fire to intensify; and Loransael can shape the flames into numerous structures in order to attack. These flames are unable to be extinguished nor are they able to be taken control of by a secondary-source; they move and burn according to the will of Loransael. The flames act completely separately to regular flames, and pursue an enemy relentlessly with great speed, accuracy and strength. They are also hard to douse, as they continue burning even when struck with a large amount of water. When faced with opposing fire techniques, the flames consume them in order to boost their strength and quantity; making using any sort of fire ill-advised against Loransael; meaning that she has absolute dominance over the element of fire; Loransael can generate shapes composed of fire from any point on her body; she usually employs her hands to "sculpt" the flames, occasionally as a lasso to ensnare enemies. She can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting. These flames-objects will only remain their shapes as long as he concentrates upon them. The objects will only burn about 3 minutes before expiring unless Loransael continues to infuse them with energy. The temperature of these fiery projections is generally around 2,800 F, near the melting point of iron. *'Rising Sun Edge' (旭日刃, Kyokujitsujin): When utilizing this technique, Loransael gathers the magical energy kneaded inside of her body and transfers it to her halberd; then it ignites the magical particles that are revolving around on the weapon, setting it alight with a blade of blazing wildfire, this serves to distract the opponent from her swings. The result is being simultaneously burned and slashed simultaneously, giving this attack great power. Lastly, this technique is nearly unblockable as the blazing blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, the flames spread to their body, causing them to catch ablaze. Its slashes are capable of trailing large amounts of flames in its wake, which can damage the opponent. The moment that the halberd makes contact with the foe via impaling them, the composition of the sword is altered to cause additional, smaller blades to protrude from the blade inside of the foe's body, drastically increasing the number of wounds dealt to the foe. Loransael can also launch multiple flaming swords to make a lancing-type move; where she directs the sabers towards her target, aiming to impale them with incredible speed and force. However, mid-flight, the sabers veer off wildly in different directions, homing in on different targets in order to attempt to take out multiple opponents at once. When making contact with the opponent, the sabers set them ablaze. Loransael can utilize the flaming blade as transportation; the sword moves at high speeds to the point that she becomes a blur. At any moment, Loransael can leap off of her transportation and strike her foe, either downwards or overhead with tremendous force. By swinging Laevatain, she can throw the condensed flames against enemies that are far away. *'Bursting Flame Array' (爆炎陣, Bakuenjin): Bursting Flame Array is a spell which is suited for terrible destruction in a wide range. The attack begins by Loransael charging her magical energy into her left fist, before converting into that of Fire Magic. There, she slams her fist into the ground, fracturing the earth and spreading the flames contained in her fist outwards in the form of a blazing dome of fire which expands outwards swiftly for several meters; the surging radius seems to hit a wall; as if the explosion is contained somehow in a giant glass sphere. The light rebounds inward, sharpening, rippling across itself as the wave appears to have reached a predetermined diameter and hovered there. The blast radius looks like a huge sphere of negative space 1500 feet across, with neat slices taken out of surrounding buildings, pavement, cars, hillsides, et cetera; there appears to have been no actual heat, let alone shockwaves, emanating from the explosion at all - the only result is that a massive spherical section of the city appears to be missing. The power of Bursting Flame Array is capable of tearing through defenses and destroying weak foes with a singular strike. Category:Female Category:Akatsuki Category:Original Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Weapon User Category:Independent Mage Category:Ten Wizard Saints